


nothing compares to feeling at home

by toastweasel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Strap-Ons, but mostly fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/pseuds/toastweasel
Summary: Lin was waiting for her when she got home, plating dinner in the kitchen as she dropped her suitcase in the hall and kicked off her boots after the long day of travel.“I’m home,” Kya sang as she unwrapped her scarf and drifted, keys still in hand.“Welcome back to Republic City,” her wife said drolly, but Kya could hear the fondness in her voice. “How was the train?”-/-Kya comes home from a long two weeks of relief work, and her wife takes care of her.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 26
Kudos: 207





	nothing compares to feeling at home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song bloom in the dark by emorie.
> 
> Thank you to Holocene for the beta!

Lin was waiting for her when she got home, plating dinner in the kitchen as she dropped her suitcase in the hall and kicked off her boots after the long day of travel.

“I’m home,” Kya sang as she unwrapped her scarf and drifted, keys still in hand.

“Welcome back to Republic City,” her wife said drolly, but Kya could hear the fondness in her voice. “How was the train?”

“Exhausting,” she bandied back, half playfully, half truthfully. Kya waited for Lin to put down the pot she was doling sauce out of before pulling her into a soft kiss. She’d been gone for two whole weeks, and Lin’s chapped lips felt like heaven against hers.

Lin pulled back a second, but Kya closed the distance again, and her wife hummed. Lin shifted, slipped a hand around her waist, and Kya felt her fingers tuck into the loop at the back of her coat. She set her keys and scarf down on the counter with a muffled clatter and she cupped her wife’s cheek tenderly with one hand.

“I missed you,” Kya murmured softly, when they finally parted.

Lin pulled back with a quiet grumble, and gestured at the plates on the stove. “I made cream curry with crab.”

One of Kya’s favorites, and the closest declaration Kya would ever get to Lin missing her, too. The thought touched her, and she pressed another quick peck to Lin’s mouth. “I love you. Let me just take off my coat and we can eat.”

“Let me,” her wife said quickly, and Kya held still as Lin carefully undid the clasps of her coat. Lin moved behind her, and Kya felt her fingers brush her neck before she eased Kya out. Kya shot her a soft smile over her shoulder and ran her fingers through her ponytail to dislodge the worst of the snaggles travel had wrought.

Lin went to hang up her coat and scarf; Kya was about to ask after the keys but they suddenly shot across the room and down the hall. Seconds later she heard Lin catch them and hang them on the hook by the door.

“Sorry, babe,” Kya called, sticking her head into the hall to grimace apologetically at Lin. 

She was always absent-mindedly leaving her stuff around the apartment, and Lin dutifully picked it up and put it where it belonged so she could find it again later.

Her wife rolled her eyes and she pulled a coat hanger from the closet. Kya attempted to make up for it by making her own dinner plate and bringing them to the table, then bending them both glasses of water.

As she set them down on the table, suddenly, Lin was behind her, her arms sliding around Kya’s middle and settling on her stomach.

“Oh, hello,” Kya said in delight, tilting her head back and resting her head on her wife. She lay a gentle hand on Lin’s, and they stood there quietly, Lin’s face pressed into the crook of her shoulder. Lin only responded to Kya’s appreciation by pressing a kiss to her neck. “Oh!”

Her wife murmured something too quiet to hear.

“What was that?”

“I said haven’t been sleeping well this week,” Lin admitted quietly against her skin, and one of Lin’s hands came up to brush away Kya’s hair so she could press a kiss at the top of her spine.

“Oh, love…” the waterbender frowned softly and squeezed the hand still resting on her stomach. “Nightmares again?”

Lin shook her head.

Kya felt a piece of hair fall out of her wife’s pristinely pinned coiffure and drag against her collarbone as she moved. “Just restless?”

“Mmm,” her wife inhaled deeply, her chest expanding to fit snugly against her back. Then Lin sighed and pulled away. “Let’s eat.”

“Hey,” Kya said softly, and turned around and held out her hand. “C’mere.”

Lin came. Kya reeled her in gently by her belt loop and gave her a gentle kiss. “I didn’t sleep well either. I can’t sleep alone anymore.”

“Does anyone get much sleep on the overnight train?” Lin asked wryly.

Kya swatted her hip and pulled out her chair to sit. “You know what I mean.”

The earthbender sat herself, picked up her chopsticks, and changed the subject. “How were the slums of the Outer Ring?”

“They were the slums of the Outer Ring,” Kya said with some frustration, picking up her own chopsticks and mixing the curry into the rice. “No how much work we do there, it’s never enough.”

Lin made a soft noise of understanding and took a sip from her glass.

“I like Wu, he’s a good kid and he’s trying, but those people need real help,” Kya stressed as she took a mouthful of curry and rice. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed Lin’s cooking until she’d lived on mostly on-the-go street food and large bulk meals made for the relief workers. Earth Kingdom food was fine, but fruit was mostly out of season so what had been prepared for them was denser than what she ate normally.

But now she was home, and Lin had made the curry extra spicy, exactly the way she liked it. She closed her eyes and savored the taste, and tried to let the residual stress bleed from her shoulders.

“I’m sure Korra could get you an audience with him,” Lin said slowly, setting down her chopsticks. “He may not be king, but he has sway.”

“Legislation action through the new government will take too long,” the healer said with a sigh. “What the Lower Ring needs is what Dad did for Cranefish Town, and it needs Earth Kingdom citizens who actually give a shit about the poor.”

“Well, with the redistribution of the Earth Queen’s taxes—” Lin started, but Kya threw up a hand.

“Lin, I love you, but I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Her wife’s eyebrow rose, but she said nothing more. She picked up her chopsticks and ate quietly, for which Kya was grateful. That was one thing Lin was excellent at; respecting silence.

Still, she felt bad about snapping. Lin had just been trying to help, and there was something hidden in Lin’s eyes that said Kya’s conversational boundary setting hadn’t come out as intended.

Kya nibbled at her bottom lip, then sighed.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a moment longer, the guilt eating at her, “I shouldn’t have done that, Lin. I’m just venting. It’s been… stressful.”

Lin tilted her head in acknowledgement.

Kya rubbed at her left temple with the palm of her hand to quell the tension there. “How was your week? Did Mako get any more leads on his Red Monsoon murder case?”

“He’s set to close on that case this week.”

“That’s good,” Kya ate a bit more of her dinner, then leaned her face on her palm. “I’ve got the rest of the weekend off. Do you mind if I spend some of it on Air Temple Island?”

Lin waved off the latent concern in her words and shook her head to indicate she didn’t. Kya offered up a grateful smile; some time with Rohan, who was all of five now, would be good, even if most of the older kids were in and out.

They finished dinner quietly, then Kya collected the dishes to wash up as Lin packed up the leftovers for them to take to work the next day. Kya hummed as she washed, some little earworm she had picked up in Ba Sing Se, and was surprised to hear Lin join in from behind her.

“You know that song?”

Lin colored a bit in embarrassment at being caught. “One of Grandma Poppy’s cooks…”

Kya smiled a bit and nodded her understanding. She continued to hum as she cleaned, and Lin put her packed up items in the fridge and then brought her the rice pot and curry pots. Kya bent soapy water into them, scouring the sides and bottom with a cloth, then sucking the water from them with bending.

Lin lingered behind her as soon finished up. As soon as she was done, her wife’s hands settled on her hips, and Kya leaned back against her. Lin’s hands smoothed down her sides, calluses catching roughly on the fabric of her dress.

“Are you…?”

“I’m better now, yes,” Kya hummed, and tilted her head back for a kiss. Lin gave her one, then pressed her carefully into the counter; Kya gasped as the cold water that had spilled over the lip of the sink soaked into her dress.

“Lin…!” her wife pulled back just a hair, lips brushing her Kya’s jaw, more of the feather-light she had given her when Kya had first gotten home. Something was up with her wife; yes, Lin could be incredibly tender when she wanted, but this was more than normal. “What’s gotten into you, my love?”

Lin’s voice was husky against the shell of Kya’s ear. “Bed?”

Kya shivered happily.  _ Oh. That’s what she wanted. _

“Has it been a long two weeks for you?” she asked coyly, as if it hadn’t been an equally long two weeks for herself. Lin hummed noncommittally and kissed her neck, then pulled away fully. Kya spun around and found Lin was watching her hesitantly, as if unsure of what she wanted.

Kya was tired from her day of travel, yes, and a little tense from snipping at her earlier, but she was never tired of being worshiped by her wife. And there was a hunger in Lin’s eyes that said she wanted to do exactly that.

She moved forward and draped her arms around Lin’s neck, swaying her hips from side to side as she pressed against her. “What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing special,” Lin mumbled, embarrassed, her hands working at the air for a minute before settling.

“Do you want to take my clothes off me?” Kya purred, and leaned down to kiss Lin’s neck. Her skin was warm, and she was flushed.

Lin’s breath hitched. “Yes.”

Another kiss, this time just behind her ear. “Do you want to worship me?”

“Yes,” her wife breathed, and Kya smiled against her skin.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Lin made a soft strangled noise and, apparently now without words, simply nodded.

“I think you should get on that, Chief,” the waterbender teased, pulling back with a wink. “Because right now I’m not very naked, worshiped, or fucked, and I’d very much like that to change.”

Spirits, her wife was cute when she was flustered. Even though it had been Lin who had started all of this, with her kisses and touches, she stammered for a second at Kya’s words, a flush rising in her cheeks. Kya took pity on her and tugged her to the bedroom.

Once they crossed the threshold, Lin seemed to recover herself. She found the tuck of Kya’s wrap and carefully undid it, spooling the cloth around her hand until it fell away. Kya smiled and reached for the clasp of her dress, but was stopped by her wife’s hand over hers.

“Let me,” Lin said quickly, and replaced her fingers with her own, undoing tie after tie until Kya’s overdress fell open. Just like with her coat earlier in the night, Lin eased it off her shoulders and set it to the side.

Kya sighed softly and reached up to undo her hair. It had been a long day and, hot sex with her wife in her future or not, she needed it down. She released the ties and her long mass of silver hair tumbled down from its bun. She shook her hair to get rid of the tension in her neck and she felt Lin carding her fingers through it gently to work out the knots.

“You’re going to get distracted,” Kya teased over her shoulder.

“If you don’t braid it, it will get tangled.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the softness and care in Lin’s voice. “I don’t care.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmhmm.” Kya turned once again and quickly pressed a peck to her lips. “Do me a favor? Get naked.”

Lin huffed, but reached down and stripped off her tank top without much protest. Kya undid the ties of Lin’s work pants and all but shoved them down her hips to get them off. They fell around her ankles and Lin stepped out of them, then closed the distance between them and scooped Kya up in her arms.

Kya squeaked in delight and wrapped her legs around Lin’s waist as she walked them back towards the bed. “I love it when you do this.”

“I know,” Lin replied, and the smirk on her lips, the cocky surety in her tone, sent heat directly to Kya’s center. Lin deposited her on the bed but didn’t crawl over her like she expected. Instead Lin settled on her knees at the edge of the bed and slowly began pushing Kya’s dark blue underdress up her legs.

“And what are you up to?” Kya asked. Lin didn’t respond, just pressed a kiss to the inside of her calf, and the waterbender squirmed as Lin slowly made her way up the inside of her left leg. “Are you going to eat me out?”

“If you’re good,” Lin murmured against her skin.

“If  _ I’m _ good?”

Lin ignored her and pushed Kya’s dress farther up her legs, exposing her thighs, then switched to Kya’s other leg. Kya brushed a hand through Lin’s hair, slowly working out the hairpins that kept Lin’s hair up at the base of her neck. It took longer than she wanted, and they kept getting caught.

Finally, Lin apparently tired of the painful tugs. She sat back on her haunches and bent the pins out of her hair. They stacked themselves, then fell in a clatter on the nightstand. Her coarse grey hair tumbled down to her shoulders and her wife ran a hand through it to get it out of her eyes.

“Happy?”

Kya smiled down at her. “Very.”

Lin rolled her eyes and leaned back in, and Kya gasped as she felt her lips inside her thigh. She tangled her fingers in Lin’s glorious thick hair and suppressed a whimper as her wife slowly kissed higher and higher, her breath and mouth warm against her skin. Lin’s lips brushed the edge of her underwear, then switched to the other side.

“Lin!”

She felt Lin’s huff of laughter against her thigh, warm and ticklish. “Patience.”

“I don’t want to be patient,” Kya pouted. She was turned on. She was sure Lin could see that. It had been two weeks and she wanted  _ relief _ . She wanted her wife between her legs, Lin’s strong fingers inside of her and her talented mouth making her peak.

Lin pressed another kiss to the inside of her thigh and said sardonically, “You were the one who asked if I wanted to worship you.”

“You can worship me after you make me come.”

Lin arched an eyebrow, then pushed Kya’s dress up the rest of her body. Kya raised her arms to help, then wrapped her leg around her wife’s torso as Lin’s lips once again found her neck.

“Lin!” she complained.

“I’m getting there,” Lin grumbled, and nipped pointedly just under her necklace before starting to kiss a trail down her torso, stopping only to briefly tease her breasts. The metalbender’s hands ran up her sides then under and down her back, feeling at the lithe muscles under her skin and ribbing slowly over her stretch marks like a Satomobile’s tires over rumble strips.

Kya closed her eyes and hummed, arching happily under Lin’s touch. Despite her hunger, she loved to be stroked like this, and Lin was so,  _ so  _ good at it. Lin’s hands dipped in at her waist, then under the waistband of Kya’s underwear.

“Off?”

“I literally thought you’d never ask.”

Lin’s lips quirked up; Kya lifted her hips and Lin tugged her underwear down. Kya kicked them away and Lin grabbed her legs, then tugged her close to the edge of the bed. Kya looked down at her, and there was a hot moment when their eyes connected before Lin bent her head and pressed a kiss to her center.

Spirits,  _ finally. _

Kya sighed happily and draped her legs over Lin’s shoulders, letting herself fall back flat against the mattress. Lin pressed her tongue against her, then sucked gently, and Kya’s hands flew into her hair.

“Babe,” she gasped.

Lin hummed.

She took her time here, too, kissing and sucking until Kya felt like she was going to burst. Lin’s hands were warm on her stomach, on her thighs, holding her in place, and each time they shifted the press was grounding. Kya could feel the delicious tension of her oncoming orgasm crawling up her spine, and every time Lin flicked the tip of her tongue against her clit stars burst behind her eyes.

“Fuck,  _ Lin _ !”

Lin shifted downwards, away from her clit, and teased the rim of her entrance with her tongue. Kya squirmed, missing the stimulation of her clit, but then Lin pressed her tongue inside her, filling her and she moaned. Her hands made fists in Lin’s hair as she hauled her closer and one of Lin’s hands tightened around her thighs. The other went to stroke her clit with her thumb and Kya hips bucked against her, stomach pressing against her palm. Lin growled. Kya arched and pressed, desperate for the friction, desperate to be filled.

And then, just as it all became too much, just as she was about to come, Lin pulled away.

The loss of her warmth was almost worse than the crash and the sudden emptiness. Kya shot up, angry and horny and more than a little frustrated.

“Lin!”

Instead of looking chastised, Lin smirked and pressed a sticky kiss to the inside of her thigh. “Patience.”

Kya gaped.

Lin stood stiffly, like she’d sat in the position too long, then leaned over her and gave her a kiss. Kya could taste herself on her lips, salty and musky and just a tad bitter, and she squirmed away with an exasperated look.

“Really?”

“And here I thought you would have liked me to stop to go get the strap on.”

Kya’s eyes widened as arousal flared between her legs once again. “…Keep talking.”

Her wife chuckled and pulled away. She went to the cabinet where they kept their toys, and Kya watched appreciatively as she bent down to go through the drawer. Lin really did have a great ass; all that striding around, yelling at people.

Kya could already imagine how the toy would feel inside her, how good it would feel to have Lin over her, pressed close against her. They would be so close, so intimately attached after so long. She wanted it; wanted it bad. 

Lin surfaced from their toy drawer after a moment with Kya’s favorite glass dildo and the harness, which she brought over to the bed. Kya rolled over to get the lube from the bedside table as Lin stripped off her boxer briefs and stepped into the leather straps.

“Come here often?” Kya joked as Lin finished tightening the harness around her thighs, and Kya bent enough lube from the bottle to slicken both the toy and herself.

Lin waited for the lube to settle before she ran her hands up Kya’s legs gently, then oh-so-carefully tugged at the back of her knees and hauled her wife to the edge of the bed. Kya laughed in surprise and delight, letting her legs fall open. 

Her wife settled one strong hand on her leg, the other coming to grip the base of the strap on, and she checked in wordlessly.

Kya smiled as their eyes connected, and nodded. Lin’s gaze dropped back to the object of her focus, and she carefully slid the toy between Kya’s folds. It felt wonderful, slick and cool against the heat of her arousal; the waterbender made a soft noise in the back of her throat, and Lin leaned down, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss as she guided the tip to her entrance.

“Please,” Kya murmured softly, and Lin’s thumb swiped across her skin. 

She let herself relax and Lin slowly, carefully, pressed inside of her. Lin’s hand moved to her legs, supporting them as the toy filled her deep and wonderful. Kya locked her ankles around her wife’s waist and tugged her down.

Lin yelped, and Kya did too as the toy jostled inside of her.

“Alright?” Lin asked after a moment, checking in.

Kya nodded. Lin shifted some of her hair out of the way to kiss her neck, letting Kya adjust. Kya guided her up and they shared a sweet kiss, marred only by Lin’s hair falling into Kya’s eyes.

“Should have let you keep the pins in,” Kya giggled as she tucked the offending gray locks behind Lin’s ear.

Lin huffed and kissed her again.

The waterbender sighed happily into her mouth and allowed herself to relax completely. She brought a hand up to cup Lin’s face and murmured, “I’m ready, love.”

Lin immediately pressed their hips together. Kya gasped, and Lin’s mouth dropped to suck behind her ear as she slowly started to fuck her. Kya’s hands wandered, through her hair and across her shoulders, digging into her back as Lin started to speed up.

The press of the toy was wonderful, but so was Lin’s skin against hers, the way her breasts slid against hers and how her hand tightened against her thigh with each upthrust. They were so close, just like Kya had imagined, and she tugged her even closer, wanting the entirety of her body pressed against her.

Lin shifted and the toy hit something inside of her that made stars burst momentarily behind her eyes.

_ “Fuck, _ Lin,” she whimpered, and Lin made a soft noise in her ear.

“Good?” Lin breathed.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Her wife hiked Kya’s hips higher, and Kya moaned as the next thrust hit deeper. Just like she liked. She gripped at Lin’s hair and back, and she started to work in short, fast strokes, ones that pressed the end of the toy directly against her g-spot. Kya had already been sensitive from Lin’s teasing, but now it was almost too much, and she scrunched her eyes shut as the thrusts worked her higher and higher.

She squirmed a hand between them, and Lin paused so she could spread her wetness up and around her clit. Lin’s legs were trembling from the exertion and she was panting softly against Kya, something that turned her on rather than worried her.

Lin was working so hard for her.

Lin wanted her to feel good, wanted her to come.

Lin was going to  _ make _ her come.

Kya felt a soft burst of emotion and used her grip in Lin’s hair to draw her in for a kiss. It was a bit sloppy, just this side of desperate, but Lin was so sweet with it, and when her hips started again, slow and sure, Kya knew it wouldn’t be long.

Lin leaned heavily on her forearm, giving Kya room to work her clit. Kya focused on Lin, how the toy felt inside of her, how Lin’s tongue was hot against her skin as she moved down to kiss her neck. Together they brought her to the brink, and under the solicitous care of her wife, Kya fell apart, crying out to the heavens as the orgasm made blood roar in her ears and her vision go momentarily black.

She could feel Lin’s hands on her, steadying her, even as she writhed against the toy, rubbing her clit to prolong her own pleasure. Finally she fell back, spent, feeling her hair sticking to her back and chest and shoulders, but not caring because Lin was there above her, pressed close.

Lin stroked one strong hand up her sweaty thigh, then carefully pulled back so she could slide out. Kya groaned as the toy’s ridges tugged against her sensitive walls as it was removed. Lin quickly undid the buckles of the harness and let it drop to the floor.

Kya reached for her, and Lin came, slotting between her still open legs and hovering over her.

“I missed you so much,” Kya murmured, cupping her wife’s face and kissing her tenderly.

Lin kissed her for a long moment, then settled on her side beside her. Kya rolled over and cuddled close, still desperately craving the touch, and Lin settled one arm down her leg. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kya’s hair, and Kya sighed happily.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one and fiddling with it for MONTHS. Finally decided it was good enough. If you like what you read, please consider leaving a review. :)


End file.
